Cuenta hasta Diez
by Tsuki no Midori
Summary: Dentro de una secuencia de sucesos desastrozos, Bella y Edward se ven atraidos el uno por el otro de froma inevitable. Universo Alterno. Humanos todos.


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece.

**Autores:** Anaid y Lucy.

**Título:** Cuenta hasta diez

**Genero:** Humor/Romance.

**Parejas:** Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmet/Rosalie, Angela/Jacob, Sam/Leah, Carlisle/Esme, pasado!Edward/Jessica y pasado!Mike/Angela.

Capítulo 1/10

_**1° Capítulo: De ropa interior y rompimientos**_

Era un día lluvioso de verano a finales de agosto cuando Isabella Swan aka Bella llegó a Londres para su primer semestre de Universidad, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla viejos, una blusa rosa debajo del sweater negro, traía también una chamarra café y una bufanda a punto de caerse del cuello. Su pelo café era liso, aunque la mayoría estaba oculto debajo de una gorra deportiva, regalo de su mejor amigo.

Tres años antes, ella y su padre habían comenzado a ahorrar para pagar sus estudios universitarios, aunque fue una sorpresa cuando le otorgaron una beca del 50% por sus calificaciones. Así pues, con el dinero sobrante fue capaz de pagar un apartamento fuera de los que ofrecía la Universidad y establecerse con otras dos alumnas que comenzaban sus estudios en la misma escuela aunque las carreras fueran diferentes. Por ejemplo, ella comenzaba a estudiar Literatura, su única pasión en la vida.

Acababa de bajarse del avión tropezándose con mil y un cosas inexistentes en su camino, mojándose en sus múltiples caídas. Así pues, honrando a la imagen de un patito ahogado, llegó a recoger sus maletas pero era tanto el amor que Dios le profesaba que estaban debajo de otras más pesadas, elegantes y nuevas. Con un gruñido algo bestial, expreso su inconformidad antes de agarrar las asas de sus maletas con sus diminutas, delgadas y pálidas manos.

Y estiró.

Y se cayó.

Pero el destino la amaba tanto, que no dejó que se diera contra el suelo; al contrario, fue a dar contra una superficie, cálida, seca y gruñona.

-'Uh-hu…'- levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la observaban de manera cólerica.

**Oo..:****w:..oO**

Un suspiró desesperado abandono sus pálidos y rosáceos labios ante el incesante graznido que le llegaba de las urracas que lo rodeaban. Edward Cullen aplastó el deseo de cerrar los ojos de la frustración pues sabía que si mostraba debilidad ante su club de fans, éstas se le echarían encima antes de que pudiera gritar "Soy Gay" como maniobra ofensiva.

Sin saber aún como, logro sacarse de encima a su prisión hecha de mujeres de todos tipos, formas, tamaños y colores que fueron detenidas por los guardias de seguridad. Se encaminó por sus maletas con un porte relajado, que encajaba a la perfección con el atuendo que llevaba: su saco favorito negro, una camisa de cuello alto color azul marino, unos pantalones negros a juego con unos zapatos negros, brillantes y lustrosos, contrario a como se sentía por dentro: enojado, desesperado, frustrado, exasperado y todo lo que termine con -ado. Al llegar al área de equipaje, localizó sus maletas encima de otras viejas y destartaladas. Observó curioso, aún caminando, como una joven pequeña de aspecto desgarbado, pálida, delgaducha y frágil miraba con expresión homicida las maletas que se encontraban por debajo de las suyas. Su curiosidad se evaporó para dar pasó a la diversión cuando vio como la joven tomaba las maletas de las asas y las jalaba, ignorante de su presencia a espaldas de ella. Aunque la sonrisa que se había hecho camino a sus labios se borró en cuanto vio que salió impulsada hacia atrás. En pocas palabras, contra él. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y sintió que el aire de sus pulmones era expulsado de forma violenta. Fue consciente de la rápida humedad que se expandía por sus pectorales y un odio repentino lo lleno.

¡Esta mujerzuela se atrevía a mojar y ensuciar su saco favorito de Armani!

Cuando levantó su cara se topó con unos ojos cafés grandes e inocentes. Vio con detalle como las pupilas de su agresora se dilataban. También escuchó con completa claridad los gritos de horror y terror –que más que nada parecían gritos de banshee en pleno apareo que le pusieron los pelos de punta- acompañados del retumbar de los pies al dar contra el suelo –que simulaban una estampida de rinocerontes- dirigirse hacia ellos.

-'¡OH EDWARD!'-

-'¡AMOR MÍO! ¿¡SIGUES CON VIDA?!'-

-'NO TE PREOCUPES, YO TE DOY RESPIRACIÓN BOCA A BOCA'-

Milisegundos después, sus fans habían aventado a la joven sorprendida contra SUS maletas, provocando que una de las valijas saliera volando para abrirse en el pico de su trayectoria lanzando su ropa INTERIOR a tres metros a la redonda.

Edward, sus fans y Bella miraron con horror, fascinación y resignación respectivamente como caían las prendas dando la ilusión de tener un alo de luz celestial a su alrededor y las fans escucharon como una voz melodiosa salida de la nada cantaba:

-'Ven y tómame, ven y tómameeeeee…'-

Bella y Edward fueron testigos de cómo la horda de fans enloquecidas se avorazaban sobre las ropa que estaba en el suelo y las prendas que seguían cayendo, como si fuesen el néctar de los Dioses.

Edward no pudo reprimir el gemido que se escapó de sus labios al observar como se quedaba sin bóxeres, trusas y camisetas mientras Bella cerraba los ojos intentando contar hasta diez.

¿Cómo era que se vivía metiendo en este tipo de situaciones a las cuales gente normal y mentalmente estable no le pasaban?

Aunque supuso que no la estaba pasando mejor que el joven Adonis que le sirvió de colchoneta, el cual mostraba una nube negra que lloviznaba sin contemplación sobre él, claro, si estuvieran en una caricatura.

Observó como los ojos negros del joven abandonaban la carnicería que estaba sucediendo enfrente suyo –que más que nada era el robo de derechos que tenía sobre su ropa interior- y los posaba sobre ella, coléricos y llenos de desprecio, como si su persona fuese culpable de todo aquel alboroto. Con un suspiro de cansancio y resignación se levantó y tomó su equipaje arrastrando lo que no podía llevar, hasta que un joven se acercó.

-'¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

Bella sonrío, cansada. –'Si sería tan amable'-

El joven cargó sus maletas y ella dio una última mirada al caos que dejó atrás, observando con algo de diversión como el joven se alejaba en puntillas y furtivamente de la escena del crimen.

**Oo..:****w:..oO**

Isabella Swan llegó al apartamento que compartía con otras dos estudiantes de la Universidad, con los nervios de punta dado que nunca había sido buena con las relaciones interpersonales, una excepción era su mejor amigo de la infancia, Jacob Black que iba a empezar este semestre en una licenciatura de Mécanica y su amiga Angela Weber que comenzaba a estudiar periodismo, quién un mes antes había viajado hasta Londres para pasar ese tiempo con su novio: Mike Newton.

Tocó tres veces a la puerta y una joven de cabellos negros cortos y puntiagudos en todas direcciones, dando la impresión de haber tenido un problema con un enchufe de alto voltaje, tenía ojos miel, un tez pálida y llevaba un vestido de satín verde esmeralda, unos zapatos tan altos que daban la impresión de ser pica hielos –Bella se preguntó como demonios podía caminar en ellos mientras que ella no podía ni dar un paso en tenis sin terminar en un encuentro cercano con el suelo-

La joven le sonrío de forma resplandeciente y le mostró unos dientes marca Colgate.

-'Tu debes ser Bella Swan'- y acto seguido la tomo de la mano y la metió al departamento con todo y bolsas.

Ya adentro, la joven comenzó a parlotear de forma incesante:

-'Me alegro mucho de que llegaras, estaba ansiosa de conocerte, aunque no sabía que tu ibas a ser la última compañera de cuarto. Ya lo sé todo sobre ti y me encantaría de que fueses mi modelo… ya tengo tus medidas y los colores perfectos que van con tu piel…'-

Bella tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de ¿Qué demonios? Y estaba a punto de preguntar como es que consiguió semejante información cuando aparece una joven alta de cabello oscuro y lentes _in_, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa negra con estampado de rosas blancas.

-'¿¡Ángela!? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?'- chilló Bella, sorprendida.

Ángela Weber solo sonrío y dijo: -'Es una larga historia'- Observó como la joven de cabellos negros casi brincaba de la emoción en su lugar y la apariencia de Bella. –'Este… Bella, te presento a Alice Cullen; Alice Cullen, ella es mi mejor amiga Bella'-

Tomó una de las maletas mientras Alice la imitaba y pasaron la siguiente hora ayudando a Bella a instalarse en su cuarto. Claro, se vieron forzadas a detener a Alice, quien se había auto-asignado la tarea de organizar el guardarropa, antes de que tirara el 99% de la ropa "inservible" y se viera en la "necesidad" de diseñar un armario completo.

Al finalizar, la joven Swan se encontró siendo el objeto de una interrogación de tercer grado tipo Inquisición con todo y tortura incluida (pintarle las uñas).

Ángela la veía con expresión culpable y Alice tenía un brilla más que maniaco en los ojos, el cual en los siguiente días Ángela y Bella lo apodaron simplemente como EL BRILLO. Normalmente era el primer y único signo de "Corre por tu vida mientras puedas".

Después de una acalorada discusión en la cual la joven Cullen había intentado convencer a sus compañeras de cuarto de que le dieran la oportunidad de rediseñar sus armarios, Isabella Swan hizo La Pregunta:

-'Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí, Ángela? ¿No se supone que estabas con Mike?'-Observó como los rasgos faciales de Ángela se oscurecían mientras la tierna expresión de Alice se tornaba psicópata.

Bella frunció el ceño e iba a empezar a hablar pero Ángela la cortó.

-'Rompí con Mike. El patán me puso el cuerno con la novia del hermano mayor de Alice. Cuando…'- Bella vio horrorizada como su mejor amiga suprimía las ganas de llorar.-'…llegue a su apartamento, los dos estaban en plena acción'- Weber respiró hondo –'Le pegue una cachetada y salí lo más rápido que pude del apartamento. El bastardo me siguió, vestido con solo una sabana...solo hasta que una pareja de dulces e inofensivos ancianitos notaron su "gran problema" fue cuando decidió regresar al apartamento.'-

-'Oh ¡Ángela! ¡Lo siento tanto! pero ¿que fue lo que hiciste después?'- preguntó Bella.

-'Fui y renté un cuarto de hotel, pensando que lo mejor sería si mañana pregunto por cuartos libres en la Universidad, ya sabes que tienen cuartos para la gente que no puede regresar. Así fue como el día siguiente, fui con los encargados de la distribución pero me dijeron que todo estaba ocupado. Cuando salía me encontré con Jacob Black, tu mejor amigo y como no tenía con quien desahogarme, le conté todo y me ofreció quedarme con él en su departamento hasta el inicio de clases'- terminó de contar Ángela.

-'Así que has estado viviendo con Jacob, ¿eh?'- dijo Bella.

Ángela se sonrojo ligeramente.-'No ha ocurrido nada si eso estas pensando, Bella. No estoy preparada para otra relación después de lo de Mike. Aún duele.'-

Bella solo asintió pensando que las relaciones eran muy problematicas. Gracias a Dios que ella jamás se involucraría con alguien en esa manera.

Que _equivocada_ estaba.


End file.
